


白切黑

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	白切黑

奇了怪了，成日遭烈日暴晒那些个队员就个个黑的像难民，难为班小松这个队长还一身莹白牛奶肌。邬童的恶趣味不止手铐，更有不闭灯专心欣赏班小松意乱情迷的痴态，欣赏白到发光的皮肉一点点被情欲熏红，口涎直流，他再大发善心地把香软小舌卷进嘴里，耳畔是班小松远胜于催情药的情色呻吟：

 

“哈啊...喘...喘不过气...”

 

“队长，三千米白跑了，这么点肺活量？”邬童一边亲他，得空了喘口气嘴上也不忘调戏，偏偏要吞他耳珠的同时把淫词艳句一并灌进去。

 

还又苏又低，叫谁不想挖条缝把眼耳口鼻全塞进去：

 

“别说了...你别说了...”班小松死命摇头。

 

“好，你说什么是什么，”使坏的手探向下三路，运动短裤一剥即落“说什么呢，干才是正事。”

 

从未被开发过的小洞又干又涩，药劲都不顶用。这可叫邬童犯了难，他想得到班小松，却也是真的喜欢这个傻瓜宝贝，这第一次可不能落下什么心理阴影，掉一滴泪都疼。

 

也不难。羊毛出在羊身上，小小松帐篷已经支了半个钟头，是时候做些贡献了。

 

男人做这种事都是无师自通。帮班小松释放了一次，松开手铐，小家伙登时软的没骨头一样讨抱，窝怀里乱蹭个不停，不知道是考验谁的定力。好在处男量多精浓，邬童不打算再忍，扩到三根手指借着药效一次顶到了头：

 

“啊！嗯啊！”

 

原来那一点真实存在。薄荷音立马高了八度，破碎不堪，像身上的青紫痕迹一般，激起人的施暴欲。

 

这不能怪邬童。实在是班小松的皮肤太嫩了，稍微亲的用力一点就泛红，玩一玩就留印子，不过也不排除他故意盖章的成分在。

 

下面卖力耸动，邬童在班小松想要逃走前勾住他的腰把人捞回来，去吃胸前颜色变深已然熟透的两点。班小松被双重快感刺激的眼白上翻，已然到达贤者时刻，却被邬童把着精关：

 

“给我...呜....”

 

“一起。”

 

又深深操干了几十下，滚烫的精液射进内壁，与此同时班小松也生生被插射，伴随着抽搐后是几秒钟的空白，生理性的泪水滑落，彻底失去了意识。

 

“邬...童？”

 

“嗯，你怎么又哭了？”


End file.
